mobile_legendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:StarsoulX/Trivia Rework Part 4 (Heroes 4)
Mages' time, this is going to be a long one. Important! : Remember to read and comment my blogs before I start working on the trivias. If no one says anything, I must cosider myself having free hands on the matter. Alice *She also have answer in first question. The question must be hinted, what is a hero that shows in left side. 1) Unecessary imo. *Her name was famous because of Lewis Caroll's famous novel, Alice in Wonderland, which has been adopted many times in history. 2) Coincidence. Nana * Despite her alternative name "Feline Wizard", it is similar with literary series with "Feline Wizards" that novel by Diane Duane. ** Another thing of her name, the MLBB Quiz stated that she is a "raccoon spirit", but in her background lore she is a rare cat elf. 3) I can't understand the first part, but i think it needs more research or it's just a coincidence. The second part needs some working on it. *She is one of the smallest heroes in the game. She is quite shorter than Harley but quite taller than Chang'e. She is the second smallest support, only Diggie is shorter. 4) Again with the "taller-shorter" thing. At this point you should have already read it in my previous blogs. * Her second skill has been modifed on her revamp. ** Before, she needs to get close enough to morph an enemy hero. ** This is also modified in the Bruno Cup Mayhem Mode event where she can throw 4 Molinas in different directions at the same time. *** She is one of the heroes in the event whose skills are modified. 5) First, you can't talk about just one of her revamped skills and don't mention the others, and beside it's unecessary. Second, as seen before it's pointless mentioning BCMM modified skills in each hero's page. Better make a section in BCMM page. Eudora *If you look closely at Eudora's eyes, her irises are visible: they are light cyan and her pupils are matched to selera. 6) I don't know if "selera" was meant to be "Selena", but in any case there's absolutely no match nor a reason to have one in the first place. We can't speculate on every single coincidence. *She is a Mage capable of weather manipulation. The only other heroes of the same type are Vale and Aurora. 7) I'm probably gonna mention this in Aurora and Vale's pages too, but i don't think that's "weather" manipulation. They control Lightning, Wind and Ice, not storms, rain or tornadoes; the better term should be "elemental magic", if you really insist. *Her color matches the colors of lightning. This may hint her powers. 8) COINCIDENCE. *Her name is a reference from one of the Hyades in Greek mythology. They are a sisterhood of nymphs that bring rain. 9) Probably just coincidence, but this one can pass. *In addition, her complimentary skins takes a short time after standing until you can spin her. 10) That sounds like a game bug, no reason to point it out. Gord *Coincidentally, Gord's name is a disease that stands for Gastro-oesophageal reflux disease (GORD). 11) This is honestly a bit disgusting, and as the trivia itself says it's just a coincidence. I unfortunately think someone tried to google each hero's name too see what they could find and put it in their pages randomly. *Noticed that prefix of the skin name similar to Saber's Codename - Storm. 12) Probably just a coincidence, although i think it could be a mistake from Devs... *His ultimate skill is similar to Layla's in shape, but it was quite shorter in range and has a longer duration. It is also the only skill that a player can rotate it in a stationary position and was invulnerable to interruptions unlike Tigreal's and Lolita's. 13) His Ulti has hardly any similarity with Layla's, who cares about the stationary rotation aaaaand it can be interrupted by knock-up (such as Valir's Ulti, take that master). Kagura Give my girl more trivia :( Cyclops *Cyclops is one of the smallest heroes in the game. He is smaller than Nana and Harley but is still taller than Diggie. 14) See 4. * Cyclops is an astronomer, as heard from his quotes of stars and planets. ** He aligns with Diggie, being that he is a chronologist which is the study of time. 15) Is this...really necessary to know? Aurora *She is a Mage capable of weather manipulation. The only other heroes are Vale and Eudora. **Unlike them, she is capable of seasonal manipulation as Winter. 16) See number 7 *She is inspired by the evil snow queen in the story: The Snow Queen. 17) Needs some proving. There's also an evil ice queen in the Narnia Crhonicles and Adventure Time and many other stories, we can't really relate to any of them so easily. Especially since she's good. Vexana *The word Necromancy comes from the Ancient Greek words νεκρός (nekrós), "dead body", and μαντεία (manteía), "divination by means of". It is "a practice of magic involving communication with the deceased – either by summoning their spirit as an apparition or raising them bodily – for the purpose of divination, imparting the means to foretell future events or discover hidden knowledge, to bring someone back from the dead, or to use the deceased as a weapon." 18) I mean, if someone wants to know what necromancy is they can search it for themselves... Harley *His name is an unisex name (it can be used on any gender). It is of Old English origin which means hare's meadow. 19) It's. Just. His. Name. Don't make your brain explode. *He is one of the heroes to have a Royal skin (Royal Magister). Lesley and Lancelot are the others. 20) As I said when talking about Lesley and Lancelot, this could be a simple coincidence. Odette *Odette and Lancelot are lovers, as can be seen in Lancelot's Trailer. 21) This is Lore, not Trivia. *Being part of the Regina family, her full name is princess Odette Regina. 22) I had to add this. I can't believe that the people that thought Moskov Wildsand and Martis Shura were full names completely forgot about an actual one. Zhask * Lunox, with 5 abilities, is the other hero. * He can be different from Roger and Selena, who had 6 abilities overall, from the fact that they can transform. 23) At this point this is both outdated and not so necessary anymore. Pharsa *Her ultimate skill gives her a support advantage on a team fight. **This is modified in the Bruno Cup Mayhem Mode event where she can move while executing her ultimate skill. ***Thus, she is one of the best heroes in the event and one of the heroes whose skills are modified. 24) See similar ones above. Also, she wasn't that great in BCMM... *When used carefully, Gatotkaca has a chance to defeat Pharsa. This goes the same when using Fanny or a hero with CC skill. 25) Completely useless information. Now that people have learned how to handle against her, it's very common that players just run up and shut her down. If you have boots you can even avoid all the air-strikes. *She is the only hero in the game who is blind because her eyes are covered with a cloth. 26) This means nothing. "She's the only blind hero because she's blind". Who cares, and besides how many blind hero did you want? And there are many other heroes that don't have proper eyes anyway (Jawhead, Alpha, Argus...) Valir *Valir was once an apprentice of Gord. *Him and Vale are childhood friends. 27) This is lore, not trivia. *Thamuz is the another hero who manipulates fire. 28) No, he manipulates lava at most, and this is only due to him being an infernal demon. Chang'e *When standing, she is one of the smallest heroes in the game. She is only quite taller than Diggie. 29) Again with the size thing. Vale * He is a mage capable of weather manipulation. The only other heroes of the same type are Aurora and Eudora. ** Unlike Vale, Aurora is only capable of season manipulation for being Winter season. 30) See 7 and 16 *Although he wrote to Valir as "brother" in the letter,Vale and Valir are only childhood friends, not blood brothers. 31) Not relevant. Calling someone "Brother" to show how close you are is something everyone knows. And if someone read in the background that he calls Valir brother, there's no way they can get cofused and need this explanation, because they would also have read in the same background that they're just childhood friends! Lunox *This goes the same with Freya's ultimate skill and Lapu-Lapu 's first ultimate skill. 32) False, they should be related to Roger and Selena at most, more than Lunox, since they all switch set of abilities by using their Ulti. *The heroes mentioned in her Background, may be referring to Minotaur, Aldous, and Selena as shown in the Jade Path Comic. 33) This is tecnically Lore, but it does make enough sense to have it here, so I'll probably keep it. *In a way Lunox 'is the Aspect of Balance, as she can control order and chaos. 34) I don't want to be mean to whoever wrote this, but : "No Shit, Sherlock! I would have never guessed!" *In her background, she came from the Twilight Orb. **It can be seen on her hero select animation. **But in ''The Twilight Goddess | Lunox Story Trailer, she can be seen as a baby with her parents. Thus, it gave us clues to her true origins. 35) This is just her lore, and it doesn't need any explanation like this one anyway. Just by reading the story trailer (and i suppose whoever reads this wiki has done that) you already know that her background only refers to the present time and the story trailer is her past, so you also already know her true origins. *Her first skill can eliminate Sun's clones/doppelgangers. 36) Why is this important to know? '''Harith It's weird that Kimmy has more trivia than him, even if he was introduced before... Kimmy *Her name is a short form of Kimberly, which is of an Old English origin meaning "from the meadow of the royal fortress". 37) Just her name, who cares about it's original meaning, especially since it has nothing to do with her! This should be it for the mage heroes. If you make it this far, congratulations and PLEASE COMMENT SOMETHING I'M DESPERATE I NEED HELP FOR THIS PLEEEEEEEASE! Category:Blog posts